All Alone At The Bar
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: A guy sits at the bar, watching the love of his life in another man's arms. They finally talk, and he messes up for good. No specific pairing. Please read. One Shot


Alright, this is something I wrote a while ago. I had a certain couple in mind (Shane Gray x OC) but I actually made it where you can imagine it as anyone. Please, if you get a chance, check out my profile and read the first paragraph on there. I'm sorry I've been dead to the world of fanfiction for so long.

All Alone At The Bar

You stare into your drink, not registering the taste as it slides down your throat. You didn't tell anyone where you were going. They wouldn't have approved. You weren't raised to go straight to a run-down bar/club every time you're upset. They'd have done anything, _anything_, to keep you away from here.

You pay no attention to how people stare at you. It's a shock for them – someone like you being in a place like this, a Disney Do-gooder drinking hard liquor and checking out sleazy whores. You don't give a damn about how being seen here will basically ruin your rep as you down another shot.

Another girl falls into your lap, but you're too drunk to listen to what she's saying. You can guess what she wants – you to buy her a drink, a dance, or to take her to your place – and you politely decline by pushing her off and asking the bartender for another drink. That's the, what, tenth girl in the last hour alone? _Doesn't matter_, you think. _None of them are her_.

Someone once told you, "Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear." You laugh inwardly at how goddamn ironic it is that you never used to believe that. _Until now_. There she is, in all her beauty, hair curled and her outfit hugs her curves. She looks like a goddess. Nothing new there. What is new is the jerk whose arm she's attached to.

He's taller than her. Does he tease her about her tiny size, like you used to? Or does he not give it a passing glance? Does he tell her how beautiful she is, even when she has no makeup and her hair is in a messy bun? Does he surprise her with flowers, because their stunning beauty made him think of her? Does he buy her gifts just because he wants to? And then does he roll his eyes when she tells him he shouldn't have? Does he kiss her to make her stop babbling? Does he know about her sensitive spot on her neck, right where it joins her shoulder?

Probably not. It took you months to get to know her sensitivities, likes, dislikes... According to your brother, they've only been together a week or so. It helps that your brother's girlfriend is still close with her.

They're cuddling in the doorway. It's sickening for you to watch, yet you can't tear your eyes away. Your mind starts wandering to ways that you could leave without them noticing. Unfortunately, your brain draws a blank. You don't realize you're staring until she kisses him. She says something to him, but you can't hear what. A few seconds later, he nods and lets go of her waist.

She walks over. You finally snap out of it. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

You shrug. You're too drunk to answer, and even if you wanted to, you don't know what to say to that. This is the first time she's spoken to you in weeks.

She sighs, realizing you're not making an effort. "I heard what happened."

_Oh, you mean how my slut of a girlfriend cheated on me because I couldn't give her what she wants? I should've known the gossip would spread like a disease._

"I'm sorry," she says sincerely. She shouldn't be. Your girlfriend did to you basically the same thing that you had done to her. _Karma really is a bitch_.

"Yeah, it is," she says. You're confused. Did you really just say that out loud?

"Why did you come over? Why bother speaking to me after weeks of glares and of you playing the pity card?"

"The pity card?" she asks in disbelief. You feel guilty automatically. She was actually showing you _kindness_ for God's sake, and you had to mess it up.

"Yeah, how you made everyone think you were the victim in the relationship, when in reality, you left me."

"Yeah, I left you, but you _pushed_! What was I supposed to do – wait until you were finished with this damn phase of yours, turn the other cheek when I knew every time you couldn't spend a night with me, you were over with _her_?"

She lifts her bag from the bar back onto her shoulder. You sit in silence. She speaks, "I can't believe you. I come over to give you some empathy because I heard you were really messed up about this, and you act like the same jerk I left three weeks ago."

She starts to walk away, but she stops and turns. "You're never gunna change, are you?"

"Nope. In twenty years, I'll still be in my band, I'll still consider my brothers my best friends, and I'll still be the same _jerk_ you see in front of you."

She stomps off, into _his_ arms, and they leave together. "And I'll still be madly in love with you."


End file.
